Modern companies, and more especially technology companies and security firms, may generate and store large amounts of data. Included within these are certain types of data that are not suitable for sharing outside of the enterprise, such as intellectual property, trade secrets, proprietary, restricted, sensitive, classified, customer, or personal data. Thus, many enterprises are reluctant to share data.